Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys: A French Mystery
by warehouseluver13
Summary: The infamous tag team is back! This time Nancy and the Hardy Boys are solving a mystery in Paris!


**Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew in the missing Fabreg'e Egg **

**The French International Airport...**

**"Nancy! Uncle Carson! It's so good to finally see you! From the sound of your letters Nancy, a lot has happen in the past year!" Nancy's French cousin, Nicole said.**

**"It's good to see you too Nicole!" Nancy said, hugging her cousin.**

**"Hello Nicole! It's good to see you again! My, how much you have grown up!" said Mr. Drew.**

**"It's great to see you again, Uncle Carson!" said Nicole.**

**"By the way, where are you staying, Nancy?" asked Nicole.**

**"We are staying at the Lille Hotel, of course! By the way, did you finish putting together your Forensic Lab yet? Last time I was here it was almost complete," said Nancy.**

**"Of course I finished! Since then, I have been fingerprinting and sampling anything I can get my hands on!" said Nicole.**

**Nancy laughed. "You sound just like Joe when I first met him and his brother."**

**"Oh yes! The Hardy Boys! You wrote so much about them in your letters over the past year! Their father is my favorite detective! I read all about him in the newspaper! Do you think I might have a chance of meeting the boys?" inquired Nicole.**

**"Well-"**

**"There is a possibility of that happening Nicole. I don't know if Nancy put this in her letters, but even if she takes a vacation, a mystery always seems to find her." Mr. Drew said.**

**"Oh Dad stop it! Your making me blush!" said Nancy.**

**Nicole yawned. "Boy am I tired! I stayed here at the airport all day long waiting for you guys to arrive! I better hurry back home! Mama and Papa will be waiting for me. I'll tell them of your arrival. Won't you join us for dinner tonight?" Nicole said.**

**"That's very generous of you Nicole! We would love to join your family for dinner! We will be over in a few hours after settling into our hotel room and have a look around Paris," said Nancy.**

**"Oh! If you go touring tonight make sure you first stop at the Fabreg'e Egg exhibit in the French Museum! It is leaving tomorrow to be sent around the world to famous museums!" said Nicole.**

**"OK! Will do Nicole! Now you better be getting home- I know your Mama and Papa will not be happy if you aren't home to do your chores!" said Nancy.**

**Nicole sighed. "You're right Nancy! Well see you at dinner then! Bye!" said Nicole.**

**"Come on Nancy! We better catch a cab and hurry to our hotel room to unpack if you want to go sightseeing before we have to go over to Aunt Elizabeth's house for dinner!" Said Mr. Drew**

**(Narrator) Nancy and her father arrived at the hotel and checked in unpacked and are now at the French Museum.)**

**"Hi we would like to see the Fabreg'e Egg please," said Nancy.**

**"Right this way miss and sir," said the curator.**

**They walked down the long hallway.**

**"Here it is! France's pride and joy!" said the curator.**

**"Sir, all I see is an egg-shaped rock," said Nancy.**

**"What?! How is that possible! It was here over a half of an hour ago!" said the curator.**

**"You best call the police, curator." said Mr. Drew.**

**"Oh yes! Police! Right away!" the curator said as he scurried away back to his desk.**

**France Police Station...**

**"Sgt. Jacque! The Fabreg'e Egg has been stolen!" said Officer John.**

**"Stolen?! I will take care of it! Shoo! Go away!" said Sgt. Jacque.**

**(Sgt. Jacque dials the phone) Bonjour operator; connect me to Bayport, MA.**

**Bayport, MA...**

**(Hardy phone rings)**

**"Hello? Yes this is Fenton Hardy. Oh! Sgt. Jacque! What? The golden egg stolen? Yes, yes you will see me in the morning. I will catch the first plane out of Bayport to see you. See you tomorrow Sgt. Jacque!" said Mr. Hardy.**

**(Mr. Hardy hung up the phone)**

**"What was that about, dad?" said Frank.**

**"I just picked up another case. I'm going to France tomorrow," said Mr. Hardy.**

**"France!? Do you think we can tag along?" asked Joe.**

**"Why not? But Joe, are you going for girls or your interest in the mystery?" Frank inquired.**

**"I want to go to help you solve the mystery!" said Joe.**

**"Yeah right, Joe," said Frank.**

**"It doesn't matter Frank. Girls notice me after they see you," said Joe.**

**"Maybe you will get lucky this time Joe," said Frank.**

**"Boys I forgot one more thing. Sgt. Jacque took down a statement from a teen detective with blond hair and a famous lawyer from River Heights," Mr. Hardy said, eyes sparkling. **

**"Nancy is in France with her father? That means we can work on another mystery together!" said Frank.**

**"Why can't you just admit that you like her?" said Joe, teasingly.**

**"Come on Joe we have a long day tomorrow and we have to pack for France tonight," said Frank.**

**"Frank's right. We all need to pack and we all need a good night's rest," said Mr. Hardy.**

**Tomorrow at the French International Airport...**

**"We're here Frank! France! Ahhh... The city of love. Home of the Eiffel Tower," said Joe.**

**"Yeah, yeah lover boy. Maybe you will find a girl in France that actually has the same amount of patience as you," said Frank.**

**"Now, now boys. We need to settle into our hotel room and head over to the police station quickly," said Mr. Hardy.**

**"Actually dad, since this is our first time in France maybe we can go sightseeing and we can catch up with you later. I bet when we find Nancy she will have details that she can fill us in with," said Frank.**

**"Ok but be careful." Mr. Hardy said.**

**"We always are dad," said Frank and Joe.**

**Meanwhile at Nancy's Hotel...**

**(Phone rings) **

**"I got it!" Nancy shouted.**

**She picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi Nancy this is Nicole! I was wondering if you wanted to come and help me paint the Eiffel Tower on my canvas board! Want to come?"**

**"Sorry Nicole! I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe we can do something this afternoon?"**

**"Come on Nancy! Spill the beans! I'm not stupid! I know right now you are shifting through papers from yesterday when the Golden Fabreg'e egg was stolen. I know you're a teen detective remember?" said Nicole.**

**"All right. Fine. I'm working on the egg case right now. I'm puzzled still. I think it was an inside job," said Nancy.**

**"Maybe we can talk later this afternoon Nancy, but right now I have some painting to do! See you later!" said Nicole.**

**"Bye Nicole!" said Nancy.**

**(Narrator- Nicole scooped up her art supplies and hurried off to paint the Eiffel Tower. What she didn't know was that the Hardy Boys were going to see the Eiffel Tower as well.)**

**Meanwhile with the Hardy Boys...**

**"Taxi!" said Frank.**

**The boys climbed in.**

**"To the Eiffel Tower, please." said Joe.**

**Few minutes later...**

**The boys paid their taxi driver as they got out of the car and stepped onto the green of the Eiffel Tower.**

**"Magnificent!" said Joe.**

**"Amazing!" said Frank. **

**Meanwhile on the same green...**

**"A little touch here... A little dab there..." Nicole said.**

**She looked up from her painting to reexamine the Eiffel Tower when she noticed two familiar looking teenage boys walking across the green. They were going to pass right in front of her painting! She gasped and pulled out the picture that Nancy sent her. The picture was Nancy and the Hardy Boys! The two teenaged boys walking across the green were the Hardy Boys! **

**"I must meet them!" said Nicole.**

**When the boys walked past her painting she jumped out right in front of them!**

**"Hi Frank and Joe! I'm such a big fan of you guys! My cousin writes to me all the time and talks about the mysteries you guys and her solve together! You must be Frank! My cousin wrote that you are spontaneous and adventurous! You must be Joe! My cousin wrote that you love your forensics lab and that you don't leave home without a fingerprinting kit! Isn't that right? said Nicole excitedly.**

**"Uh... How do you know who we are?" the boys asked nervously.**

**Or... ("Uh... Who are you?" the boys asked nervously.)**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you would recognize the family resemblance! Guess not! Anyways, I'm Nicole! Nancy Drew's cousin! My cousin rubbed off some of her sleuthing skill on me! The field of forensics and detective has always fascinated me! I even have my own Forensics Lab in the basement of my house!" said Nicole excitedly.**

**Forensics Lab got hold of Joe's attention.**

**"You have your own forensics lab?" Joe asked.**

**"Of course! A great detective always needs to have one!" said Nicole.**

**"Do you know where Nancy is?" asked Frank.**

**"Of course I do! I was just going to see her now! I just finished painting the Eiffel Tower! Hopefully she will like it! It's the best painting I have ever done yet! Let me just grab my painting and we can go and see Nancy together!" said Nicole.**


End file.
